


Tu Es En Train De Voir Surnaturel

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Hunters International, Paris (City), Season/Series 04, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No solo hay cazadores en Estados Unidos...esta es la historia de uno de ellos, Camille, que empezó su vida en este mundo de demonios y demás criaturas sobrenaturales mientras los hermanos Winchester, a un océano de distancia, intentaban evitar el Apocalipsis...(resumen malísimo, algo así como un one-shot spin-off de SPN ambientado en la 4ºtemporada, pero sin los personajes originales, solo referencias).</p><p>También en blogger: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2014/03/tu-es-en-train-de-voir-surnaturel.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Es En Train De Voir Surnaturel

En un orfanato bastante pobre de las afueras de París, una chica de piel color chocolate con leche y rizos oscuros revueltos leía con concentración un libro.  
No tendría más de quince años y era delgada y alta, aunque no demasiado, para su edad. Su nariz algo respingona y torcida debido a las peleas en las que su fuerte carácter y gran cabezonería la metían resaltaba en un rostro aún algo infantiloide de ojos de un no muy remarcable tono marrón con unas imposibles pecas que parecían formar diminutos triángulos totalmente equiláteros en ambas mejillas.  
Su vestimenta consistía en una ajada camiseta de alguna campaña publicitaria –las letras estaban desgastadas y no se podía leer bien cuál fue- encima de un viejo sujetador que antes había pasado ya por al menos cinco chicas diferentes a las que se les había quedado pequeño –o que habían conseguido una familia de acogida y se habían librado de la incómoda prenda-, un pantalón de chico demasiado ancho lleno de jirones, unos calcetines negros y unas deportivas con los cordones deshilachados. Lo único medianamente en condiciones eran los calcetines, que había conseguido en una tienda de segunda mano y a los que trataba como un tesoro para que siguieran teniendo el tono negro de un Chevrolet Impala del 67.  
Esta chica -solitaria, aguda, orgullosa, inteligente sin llegar a la brillantez y muy, pero que muy, cabezota- era Camille Leport, huérfana desde los siete años junto a su hermano menor, Pierre y el libro que leía uno de los que formaba parte de aquella saga que a ella le encantaba pero que –por alguna razón- no había tenido especial éxito y solo había sido publicada en inglés; Sobrenatural.  
En realidad, no sabía muy bien por qué la había empezado (seguramente era un día lluvioso y, como de costumbre, se refugió en alguna librería y lo encontró de puro milagro), pero tenía muy claro que jamás la olvidaría. Aquellos dos hermanos y sus historias se habían convertido en parte de su vida casi tanto –o incluso más- que el orfanato y su horriblemente tediosa y no demasiado agradable rutina.  
En aquel momento, uno de los protagonistas –el mayor de los dos hermanos Winchester, Dean- había muerto por decimotercera vez en un martes que no parecía tener fin sin que su hermano pudiera hacer nada. Al principio, las muertes le había dolido a la chica como puñaladas en el corazón, pero en cuanto llegó a la décima entendió que debía de ser algún tipo de truco (¿sería El Bromista de nuevo?) y pasó simplemente a intentar dilucidar cómo y por qué estaban ambos atrapados en aquel bucle infinito, Dean siempre muriendo y Sam incapaz de impedirlo.  
Sin embargo, algo la distrajo de su lectura. Fue un ruido rápido, apenas audible pero realmente escalofriante. Se puso en tensión, pero no vio ni oyó nada más…aunque lo que sí hizo fue captar un fuerte y desagradable olor, el olor del azufre.  
Aún a sabiendas de que era una locura, un solo pensamiento pobló su cabeza: demonios.  
Recogió el libro a toda prisa y subió a su cuarto a la velocidad del rayo. Allí se encontraba su hermano, que había subido para consultarle alguna cosa que quedó en segundo plano al ver la cara de pavor de su hermana.  
-¿Camille, qué ocurre? –La preocupación del niño, que tan solo contaba con diez primaveras a sus espaldas, conmovió a la chica, que intentó aparentar normalidad  
-Nada, es solo que…he hecho una apuesta con Marie, ¿me podrías ayudar a dibujar un pentágono en el suelo?  
-Vaaaale, pero luego me compras un helado, ¿eh?  
-Está bien, ¿tenemos un trato?  
-Por supuesto.-Replicó con un pequeño saltito de felicidad.

Una vez hubieron terminado el símbolo y cubierto con una alfombra, apenas unos minutos después, la curiosidad nació en el interior del menor de los dos hermanos.  
-¿Por qué dices que Marie quiere el dibujo escondido?-Camille se encogió de hombros.  
-Ni idea, ya sabes cómo es Marie.-Ante esto, el niño asintió. Marie tenía dieciocho años, por lo que había dejado atrás el orfanato, pero seguía pasándose a visitarlos, dado que no podía afrontar adoptarlos, así como a ayudar a otros niños del orfanato. Era una chica algo alocada, con un comportamiento algo extravagante y una obsesión bastante considerable por las apuestas extrañas relacionadas de cualquier forma posible con el arte o la literatura; por esto mismo Camille y ella habían empezado a relacionarse, años atrás, convirtiéndose así en mejores amigas a pesar de los tres años de diferencia que había entre ellas.  
Justo acaba de pronunciar esta frase, cuando la puerta se abrió, entrando el director del centro…solo que no era el director.  
Sus ojos, normalmente grises, ahora eran totalmente negros, sin pupila alguna y su habitual sonrisa -algo estúpida, según la joven- se había sustituido por una mueca algo contraria y amenazante.  
-Una trampa, ¿eh? Chica lista…pero acabaré saliendo de aquí, antes o después.  
-Oh, no, no lo harás.-Replicó ella mientras agarraba con fuerza uno de los tomos de la saga que les había permitido sobrevivir hasta ese momento.-Te voy a mandar de vuelta a tu asqueroso y jodido infierno, hijo de la gran puta, ¡cabrón!  
-Camille, ahí te has excedido un pelín.-Comentó su hermano, tan en shock que no podía decir nada más.  
-Bueno, es cierto, la emoción, perdona.  
-Vale.-Ella se volvió de nuevo hacia el ser que ocupaba el cuerpo del, hasta entonces, totalmente aburrido y anodino Monsieur Libert.- Volviendo a ti, ahora mismo me vas a decir qué narices quieres de mí.-La risa que salió de la boca de su interlocutor los dejó a ambos helados por igual.  
-¿De ti? Nada querida…aunque si siques por este camino seguro que te haces popular entre los míos…-La miró de un modo que la hizo sentir muy incómoda, como un hombre mira a una mujer, pero de forma más retorcida…-Él es el importante.-Señaló con la cabeza a su hermano.  
-¡¿Pierre?!  
-Sí, lo quieren para algo…aunque obviamente no me dijeron más.-Ella se encogió de hombros.  
-Peor para ti, escoria.-Y empezó a recitar el exorcismo que tantas veces había leído. A pesar de la seguridad que mostraba, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que éste funcionaba a la perfección. Unos segundos después, el recipiente del demonio volvió a su antiguo ser, lo cual no fue exactamente bueno.  
-¡Vosotros dos! Ese ser… ¡ha estado a punto de acabar conmigo por vuestra culpa! ¡Fuera de este centro, ya!-No pudieron mediar palabra, a los pocos días, el director ya había hecho formal una excusa para su precipitada ida del orfanato.

Era una mañana increíblemente soleada –especialmente si tenemos en cuenta que nos encontramos en París, la ciudad del amor…y la lluvia- y ambos hermanos se encontraban, cada uno con su respectivo petate al hombro, a la entrada de un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la capital francesa.  
Camille lo había localizado una semana antes, pertenecía a unos tales hombres de letras que eran, por lo visto, la versión en rata de laboratorio de los cazadores. Sin embargo, aquel en concreto estaba abandona, por lo cual era perfecto para ellos.  
Suspiró.  
-¿Estás segura de que aquí no nos podrán…me podrán encontrar?-A pesar de haber pasado tan solo unas semanas, Pierre parecía mucho más mayor y, sin lugar a dudas, todo menos el niño de diez años que era.  
-Absolutamente.-Replicó ella mientras abría la puerta del lugar y dejaba pasar al más joven de la pareja.  
-Y ahora, ¿qué haremos?-Preguntó éste mientras soltaba su bolsa en el impresionante recibidor. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa medio triste, medio emocionada.

-Salvar personas y cazar monstruos, el nuevo negocio familiar.-Cerró con un portazo, una nueva vida les esperaba.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y he aquí mi última fumada mental! Este fic nació de un post de tumblr que vi hace ya bastante tiempo que se planteaba lo siguiente: "Solo sabemos de los cazadores de EEUU pero...¿acaso no podría haber en Europa?" (de él he sacado la foto de arriba, así como dato).
> 
> Camille y su hermano Pierre..seamos sinceros, soñé con ellos y sus aventuras...así que me sentí casi obligada a pasar el "inicio" de esos sueños al papel...(bueno, ordenador).
> 
> Esperando que os guste,  
> Marla
> 
> P.D: Nada reconocible me pertenece.


End file.
